The Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core of the University of Washington Diabetes Research Center provides affiliate investigators the powerful tools of modern mass spectrometry and complex data set analysis. The goals of the Core are to: (1) Perform MS analyses for DRC affiliate investigators, such as quantifying target analytes and obtaining spectra for structural identification of proteins; (2) Develop new MS methods for structural identification or quantification of proteins involved in the pathogenesis of diabetes and its complications, risk factors, or treatment.; (3) Assist DRC affiliates with experimental design of their studies to ensure successful proteomics analysis and provide training in principles and use of MS; (4) Provide a central facility for data storage, dissemination, and sharing; (5) Provide bioinformatics support for analyzing and interpreting proteomic data sets and for integrating them with Gene Ontology, protein-protein interaction databases, and pathway analysis; and (6) Provide bioinformatics support for integration of proteomic studies with functional assays, with the long-term aim of providing an integrated, systems biology view of diabetes and diabetes-related disease processes. By providing a centralized facility, the Core meets these goals with optimal efficiency and cost-effectiveness, providing expertise necessary to perform state-of-the-art proteomics and mass spectrometric studies at the cutting edge of current technology. Further, by centralizing and standardizing procedures, the Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core provides its affiliate investigators a common set of analytical tools for obtaining a unified understanding of molecular mechanisms involved in pathophysiologic processes of diabetes and its associated complications.